1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to tools and tool accessories. The invention more particularly relates to hangtags for supporting and displaying tools. In one aspect, the invention pertains to a hangtag that includes a fastening mechanism for attaching a tool having an elongated shank.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the tool industry, it is desirable to display tools in an organized and presentable manner. One way in which this has been done is through the use of hangtags. Hangtags allow individual tools to be supported and displayed, such as in a retail environment.
FIG. 1 provides a perspective view of an illustrative tool 10 that may be hung from a hangtag assembly. In this exemplary view, the tool 10 is a socket driver. As shown, the socket driver 10 includes a handle portion 12 having a shoulder 13 at one end, an elongated shank 14 protruding from the shoulder 12, and a drive member or “head” 11 disposed at a distal end. Socket drivers 10 are typically configured to fit tightly around and rotate a nut, bolt, or other type of fastener (not shown) in a deep or narrow recess by manually or automatically rotating the socket driver 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the drive member 11 includes a hexagonal opening designed to fit around a bolt or nut of a particular diameter.
It is known to attach a tool to a hangtag as a means of retail display. However, in some instances it is difficult to attach the tool in a secure manner. This is particularly true in the case of tools having an elongated shank, such as screwdriver or such as the socket driver 10 shown in FIG. 1. Therefore, a need exists for a hangtag having a securing or fastening mechanism for securely supporting a tool in such a manner that a large amount of force is required to detach the tool from the hangtag. Difficulty in releasing the tool from the hangtag is desired to decrease the probability of the tool being inadvertently released from the hangtag, and to reduce theft in a retail environment.
There is also a need to shorten the length of currently used hangtags. In this respect, it is necessary to include labeling on the hangtags in order to provide product descriptions, product specifications, and marketing information. This information has typically been placed in an area between the head of the tool and the hanging hole. Thus, a need exists for an offset surface, or “bridge,” for placing retail information while conserving the length of material for the hangtag.